Alcançando as estrelas
by finchelouca
Summary: One-shot de homenagem ao Cory e também um pouco explicativa das minhas razões para ainda escrever fic Finchel...


**Esta é a minha pequena homenagem ao Cory e também a minha explicação metafórica para a razão que me leva a querer continuar escrevendo fics Finchel.**

**Espero que gostem...**

**Obrigada a todos e cada um por tudo!**

* * *

A garota morena de olhos grandes e rosto de beleza diferente acordou, confusa, em um lugar tão brilhante que era difícil enxergar. Não parecia estar em um cômodo, pois não via qualquer parede, mesmo depois de ter-se adaptado melhor à luz. Se elas existiam, estavam muito longe, e a sala era realmente enorme!

Começou a andar, sem destino, no meio daquele vazio luminoso, até chegar perto de algo que não era um espelho, mas refletia como um, e se assustar com a própria imagem.

"Que brincadeira é essa?" Gritou. "Que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa?" Repetiu, desesperada. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas lágrimas não desceram pelo rosto que ela agora acariciava.

"Aqui não há lágrimas." Alguém disse, se aproximando. "Não há sequer dor ou desespero, mas como você está confusa, ainda trás alguns de seus sentimentos e reações da última existência na Terra consigo."

"Última existência na Terra? Do que você tá falando? Onde eu to?" Perguntou, ainda nervosa, à mulher que agora estava a seu lado. "Por que eu pareço ter uns vinte e cinco anos de novo?"

"Vinte e seis." Corrigiu a mulher. "Você está com a aparência que você tinha aos vinte e seis anos, em sua última vida, querida."

"Eu não to entendendo... eu..."

"Fique calma e eu vou te explicar tudo, ok?" A mulher pediu e ela assentiu. "Você desencarnou, querida. Deixou o corpo físico que você usava na Terra."

"Onde eu to?"

"Calma!" A outra pediu, de novo, segurando suas mãos, carinhosamente, e transmitindo uma paz incrível.

"Você está na estrela GFM0113, mas isso não é importante, pois este é só um lugar de passagem."

"Eu sempre ouvi falar que as pessoas viravam estrelas..." Riu.

"Não é bem assim... nós, na verdade, vivemos aqui, por um tempo, até retornar à Terra." Explicou. "Quanto à sua aparência, você aqui não tem realmente um corpo, então a sua energia se apresenta a você da mesma maneira que se apresentará à sua outra metade, para que ela te reconheça."

"Minha metade?"

"Chamam de alma gêmea na Terra... e a sua e você se viram pela última vez quando você tinha vinte e seis anos lá, apesar de você ter vivido setenta e oito." A garota olhou a mulher desconhecida, sem emitir palavra, mas ela só poderia estar falando de uma pessoa. "Sim, é ele. É o rapaz em quem você está pensando."

"Onde ele está?" Questionou, ansiosa.

"Ele está esperando por nós, mas antes eu preciso que você entenda tudo que ele já entendeu."

"Okay." Respondeu, hesitante.

"Veja, ele e você são duas partes de uma coisa só. Todos nós nascemos com duas partes! Só que a gente nasce num lugar perto daqui, sem brilho nenhum, e, pra conseguir ter brilho e morar nas estrelas pra sempre, a gente tem que passar um tempo na Terra, ganhando esse brilho."

"Mas como?"

"Tem muitas coisas que a gente faz pra isso, mas ninguém nos diz o que. Faz parte do brilho aprender por si mesmo o que faz brilhar e o que nos apaga!"

"E o que acontece se a gente não ganha o brilho? E o que tem a ver as duas partes com isso... e o meu..."

"Eu sei que são muitas perguntas, querida! Vou responder todas elas, e você nem precisa perguntar, porque eu já as conheço." Falou, simpática. "Você já me fez tantas vezes essas perguntas!" Riu. "Sim, me fez as mesmas perguntas todas as vezes em que eu a recebi. Porque, respondendo à primeira delas, quando não ganhamos o brilho e saímos da Terra sem ele, passamos um tempo aqui e vamos pra lá, mais uma vez, tentar de novo. Nós e as nossas outras metades."

"Por que separadas?"

"Porque é parte do brilho conseguir estabelecer uma conexão perfeita com a sua metade. É o amor verdadeiro, se lembra?"

"Você também vai?" Tentou ignorar, porque o amor a tinha feito muito feliz, na última vida, mas também tinha feito com que sofresse bastante.

"Eu também, querida. Eu e minha metade!" Sorriu, feliz. "Dessa vez, viemos antes de você e estávamos te esperando. Nós éramos seus pais na última vida. Outras vezes, você veio antes e foi quem me recebeu..."

"Mas eu não te vejo como a minha mãe."

"Eu não quis assustar você, meu amor." A mulher disse, assumindo a forma que a garota conhecera como sendo a de sua mãe, e as duas se abraçaram. "Temos um laço muito forte, estabelecido em nossa primeira ida à Terra. Então passamos a ser recolhidas sempre para a mesma estrela, e enviadas à Terra juntas, para que pudéssemos nos ajudar. E nossas metades, claro, são recolhidas pra cá também, pra que possamos traçar um plano inicial."

"Plano inicial?"

"Sim, o plano sobre quem vai chegar primeiro, em termos de tempo terreno... pra que lugar de lá iremos, se vamos ter algum grau de parentesco... essas coisas. O resto, é o que chamamos lá de livre arbítrio. Eu e você somos colocadas juntas, para nos apoiarmos, e o plano também determina como nossas metades chegam até nós... depois, é tudo inesperado." A mulher fez uma pausa e, lembrando das demais perguntas que eram sempre feitas, continuou. "Ele te deixou na Terra, prematuramente, dessa vez, mas já houve vezes em que foi você quem o deixou prematuramente. Vocês já passaram pela fase em que não conseguiam se reconhecer, não sentiam nada um pelo outro... depois, em outras vivências, vocês se amavam, mas alguma coisa falava mais alto, como quando você o deixou para se casar com um homem de mais poses, porque precisava se sentir segura financeiramente... ou quando você acreditou em uma mentira que te contaram sobre ele e foi desapareceu pra sempre... então veio a última vida, em que vocês só se deixaram com a morte dele, o que fez vocês ganharem bastante brilho, mas... não o suficiente."

"Tem um quantidade de brilho pra atingir, ainda por cima?" A garota se irritou.

"Sim... e eu e seu pai..." Ela fez um movimento com os dedos, como o de duas aspas. "...atingimos a quantidade!" Disse, satisfeita. "Só que escolhemos ir de novo com vocês."

"Sério?" Perguntou a outra, incrédula. "Você não quer morar nas estrelas?"

"É claro que sim! Mas não sem vocês... e algumas outras pessoas que também estão aqui em GFM0113, esperando o plano."

A mulher mais velha ofereceu a mão à jovem, que a segurou, acompanhando aquela que conhecia como mãe, para algum lugar em meio à luz, onde encontraram várias pessoas que ela reconheceu facilmente. Como todos já estavam reunidos com suas metades, podiam se mostrar para ela do jeito como ela se lembrava deles.

Um plano foi traçado e, em pouco tempo, todos caíam em sono profundo e eram enviados para mais uma experiência de aprimoramento na Terra. Uma garota morena de olhos grandes e rosto de beleza diferente nasceu em Ohio, filha de uma mulher que foi paga para ser barriga de aluguel, com um homem que queria ter um bebê para criar com seu marido. Um menino branquinho e sardento, de sorrisinho torto, nasceu na mesma cidade e foi criado apenas por uma mulher que perdeu cedo meu esposo.

No primeiro ano do ensino médio, a menina viu o rapaz muito alto no corredor da escola e o achou a coisa mais linda que ela já tinha visto na vida! Ela não viu, mas ele se virou, logo depois, e a olhou, intrigado, não somente porque ela era maravilhosa, mas porque ele teve a sensação de que a conhecia de algum lugar.

Mais tarde, eles foram cocapitães do clube do coral da escola, foram amigos, namorados e noivos. Ele fez sacrifícios por ela, mas também bobagens. Ela cometeu alguns erros, tentando acertar, mas depois eles tiveram outra chance e ficaram juntos.

Eles se casaram e formaram uma família, mas alguns dos erros lhes custaram uma certa quantidade de brilho! Então, eles visitaram a terra de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Sempre se conectando de forma perfeita, mas perdendo um pouco de brilho no caminho, graças a algumas decisões ruins. Por exemplo, quando ela o viu com uma garota e tirou conclusões precipitadas, se separando dele, para mais tarde saber que se tratava da prima dele. Ou quando ela pensou que ele tinha dormido com a prima dela e o deixou no altar. Ou quando ele deu um ultimato a ela, pedindo que escolhesse entre uma oportunidade de carreira e ele.

Até que em uma vida, finalmente, ele com o nome de Finn e ela com o nome de Rachel, conseguiram cometer um número bem pequeno de erros e realizar coisas na Terra que davam muito brilho, além de se conectar de uma forma perfeita, como já vinham fazendo.

Tão perfeita que a passagem dos dois foi extremamente serena e aconteceu no mesmo momento. E eles alcançaram a mais alta das estrelas, de onde nos enviam o seu brilho, toda noite, nos fazendo desejar também brilhar!


End file.
